Winter's Flames
by BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia
Summary: READER INSERT/ you lived alone. No one cared for you. And then you were hit by a truck. Now you are the spirit of fire and light. What happens when you meet a certain winter spirit? T because I'm cautious
1. Chapter 1

**hello this is BaronessBaka with a new story**

**And iit's a reader insert**

**I always wanted to do one**

**Anyway**

**f/n= first name**

**m/n= middle name **

**l/n= last name**

**e/c= eye color **

**h/c= hair color **

**s/c= skin color**

**h/l= hair length**

* * *

><p>You wake up as soon as the sun touches you.<p>

Today is the last day of school then winter break starts.

You live alone ever since your parents left you.

You took a shower and brushed your h/l h/c hair.

Then put on black jeans, a blue 'I love winter' sweater and brown boots.

You ate some cereal and left.

Sometimes you wish someone cared enough to talk to you. Be your friend.

As you walked you saw a teenager, maybe 17, playing with some kids.

He didn't have on shoes and looked deathly pale.

But the one thing that struck you the most were his eyes.

Icy blue. And his hair was white.

Maybe he dyes his hair? you thought to yourself.

You scold yourself for letting your mind think about a guy who you'll never meet.

And while you were thinking you didn't notice that you were walking on the street.

"WATCH OUT!" someone shouted.

But it was too late the truck slid on ice and collided with you.

Sending your body across the street and into a ditch.

Your neck snapped as you landed on the herd concrete.

And the last thing you saw was the moon.

* * *

><p><strong>good?<strong>

**bad?**

**should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

** f/n= first name**

**m/n= middle name **

**l/n= last name**

**e/c= eye color **

**h/c= hair color **

**s/c= skin color**

**h/l= hair length**

* * *

><p>You feel yourself being suspended in the air.<p>

Slowly you open your e/c eyes.

The moon was the very first thing you saw.

Flames held you up. But then slowly lowered you to the ground.

"f/n Light," a voice said. _Is that my name?_ you thought.

You looked down at your clothes.

A bright red dress that only went to your thighs. Maybe it's a shirt? Over it was a pale yellow corset.

Golden cloth ripped into the shapes of lightning bolts covered you only at the back from the waist.

Golden sandels with red straps were on your feet.

Your h/c hair had golden streaks in it.

On your head was a crown of red feathers and an amethyst hung down from it to the center of your forehead.

Red and gold bangles were on you looked around and saw that it was winter. But you didn't feel the cold.

But around you the snow had melted.

Something shining caught your eye.

You walked over, noticing that the snow melted when you stepped on it.

A pale yellow staff with gold and silver designs was there.

You curiously picked it up.

You tested the weight by tossing it from one hand to the other.

Then suddenly flames shot out of it.

Startled, you dropped it.

"D-did I do that?" You asked yourself out loud.

You picked the staff up again and tried to make fire come out.

But this time lightning came out.

"Woah," you muttered under your beath.

You kept playing with your powers, when suddenly the wind swoops you into the air.

But, surprisingly, you could control where you went.

But you aren't sure of the reason you have these powers. Maybe you could talk to someone. I mean there is a town near you.

"Excuse me, sir," you said to a man, "Can you-"

You stopped as he went through you.

Your eyes widened in disbelief. More people went straight through you as if you weren't even there.

You flew off and landed on a nearby tree.

"How could they not see me?" You ask yourself, "And how did they go through me?"

You looked to the moon, hoping for anwsers.

If only you could find one person that could see you...

* * *

><p><strong>hello everyone<strong>

**4 follows and 3 reviews in the first week!?**

**I didn't expect that at all**

**usually it takes like two weeks and a few updates**

**anyway can I have 2 reviews**

**I want you guys to be involved in this**

**so your suggestions and thoughts matter**


End file.
